Missing (it needs a better title)
by iwantasoda
Summary: Rated R for suggested sexuality in 1st chapter. Legolas goes looking for adventure. What will happen when he doesn't return?
1. Prologue

*blink blink* What the heck am I doing? Me the Aragornaholic, writing a Legolas fic? The world must be coming to an end. Hmm, it must be the combinaton of school, DayQuil and NyQuil. *blames it on Mrs. Study's U.S. History class where the idea for this story came from* Special thanks to The Moose of Doom who helped with a name for my original character. Hmm, thats about it, but this needs a better name than Missing. Any ideas would mean you read the authors notes and are extremely appreciated. Ohh yah, umm ya know how Legolas went to the sea? Pretend he didn't. Just pretend he went back to Mirkwood and a normal life as prince.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Prologue  
  
********************  
  
Legolas was restless and he had been since the War of the Ring had ended almost five years ago. He needed an adventure. He sighed and traced the thin silver band around his head that showed he was a prince of Mirkwood. He was deep in thought when a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped, but when he recgonized the pair of arms that were wrapped around him he relaxed. "Lyndette don't do that," he scolded his wife gently.  
  
"I was worried when you didn't come home last night," she said softly, her grey eyes meeting his blue (or are they green) ones. He smiled and cupped her face in his hands before kissing her.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you worry love, I just wanted to be alone," he said, pulling her down onto the bench with him. They sat in comfortable silence until Lyndette felt Legolas massaging her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back against him.  
  
"I love you Legolas," she said, tilting her head up for a kiss.  
  
"I love you too," he said, kissing her before standing up. "I need you," he murmered in her ear. She shivered when he licked the tip of one of her sensitive ears. She nodded silently and he led her to their room. When they arrived, he expertly stripped her of her clothing before laying her on the bed. She watched, unblinking, as he locked the door before undressing. He joined her on the bed and ran his eyes down his wife's naked body before lowering his mouth to her soft flesh.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hours Later  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Legolas where are you going?" Lyndette asked as she noticed Legolas gathering his weapons.  
  
"Listen to me love, I need an adventure so I'm off to find one. I'll tell you what I told my father, if I'm not back in two years, send the guards to find me," he said, caressing her cheek.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, holding back tears as her heart ripped into,  
  
"Gondor to talk Aragorn into coming with me. After that, I do not know, But I promise you this, I will return to you," he said, giving her a kiss before disappearing out the window. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hmm, no reviews for the prologue yet. Prehaps I need a better summary. Anyway here's Chapter One!!!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ten Years Later  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Lyndette tensed and reached for her bow when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around and came face to face with at least fifteen soldiers. She silently cursed herself for getting captured. "Who are you and what business do you have in Gondor?" Haeathrad, the head guard demanded.  
  
"My business is my own," she said, thankful for the elven cloak that covered her face and body.  
  
"When you are surrounded by soldiers of the king your business becomes ours."  
  
"I wish to see King Elessar," she said defiantly.  
  
"Oh do you? He has not told us he was expecting a visitor," Haeathrad said, grabbing her hood and yanking it away from her face. He gasped when he saw the beautiful elf-maiden. "A female, alone?" he asked in wonder.  
  
"Yes I'm female, but my story still stands true. I wish to see Elessar," she said again.  
  
"And so you shall," he said beckoning (a/n: is that spelled right? Spell check isn't working) her to follow them, When they reached the castle, the guards stopped. "Your name please fair lady so I may tell King Elessar who is visitor is," Haeathrad asked, his manners improving since he discovered Lyndette was female.  
  
"Lyndette Greenleaf of Mirkwood," she said as they entered the castle. He bowed and left his soldiers to watch over her.  
  
"Enter," Aragorn demanded when there was a knock on the door of his sitting room.  
  
"My Lord, you have a visitor from Mirkwood," Haeathrad said, entering the room.  
  
"Mirkwood? Did they give you a name?" he asked, his full attention on the guard.  
  
"Lyndette Greenleaf," Haeathrad said, supressing a smile when he saw the delight on his kings face. He had been so depressed since the death of Lady Arwen.  
  
"Send her in and leave us," Aragorn said. The guard nodded and went to fetch Lyndette. When Lyndette entered the room, she found herself wrapped in Aragorns arms.  
  
"It's been too long Aragorn," she said, kissing her old friends cheek. "I haven't seen you in fifteen years yet you haven't aged a day," she said in wonder.  
  
"About eight years ago I discovered that my mother was an elf which makes me..."  
  
"Immortal," Lyndette finished for him. "Yet Arwen gave up her immortality for you. Will you do the same for her?" she asked before noticing the pain flash through his eyes.  
  
"A few months after I discovered the truth about my mother Arwen died giving birth to our second child. She made me promise to enjoy eternal life with another love, but I have found no one yet," he said softly.  
  
"What of the childern?" she asked, hating to see the man standing in front of her in pain.  
  
"The second child died after a few days. My son Eldarion I sent to Rivendell when he turned thirteen so that he may be raised as I was and hopefully someday will be a great king, but enough of this sadness. How are you and Legolas? Have you been blessed with many children?" he asked as they sat down at a table. When she didn't answer, he knew something was wrong. "Lyndette?"  
  
"Think back ten years Aragorn. Did Legolas come here and try to get you to come on an adventure with him?" she asked.  
  
"I haven't seen Legolas since your wedding," he said, his brow wrinkled in thought. "Why?"  
  
"Ten years ago, he left me saying he needed an adventure and that if he wasn't back in two years to go searching for him. When he didn't return in five, Thranduil called off the search because he believed that Legolas had gone west. Then he told me I had two choices, marry his oldest son or leave. I left. I went home to Lorien. Gladriel finally gave me the hope I needed that Legolas was still alive. And I knew they only person that could help me find him was you if you were willing. If you are not, I will search for him myself. And as for children, one was concieved the night Legolas left. She died of a fever when she was only a few hours old, I never got to hold her or name her," she said as she finally let her tears fall.  
  
"Shh," Aragorn said, pulling her close. "You need to rest," he said, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Let me get my affairs in order and we will leave in a fortnight," he promised.  
  
"Who will rule in your place?" she asked, suprised he said yes.  
  
"The head of my soldiers and most trusted confidant, Haeathrad. I belive you met him," Aragorn said with a smirk.  
  
"I never thought I'd meet a man who could sneak up on me," she said with a smile.  
  
"A bath and then sleep for you Lady Lyndette. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, giving orders to a servant to fix Lyndette a hot bath.  
  
"Good night Aragorn," she said hugging him before leaving the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
TA-DA!! Chapter Two will be here soon! 


	3. Chapter 2

**********************  
  
Aragorns Point of View  
  
**********************  
  
"Legolas missing for ten years? This is unbelievable," I muttered to myself as I paced around the room.  
  
"You wished to see me my Lord?" Haeathrad asked, opening the door.  
  
"We're alone, drop the 'My Lord' crap," I said, embracing my best friend.  
  
"So, who is she?" he asked, sitting down.  
  
"An old friend. I need you to do me a favor," I said from my post at the window.  
  
"Aragorn what is it?" he asked and I saw the concern flash in his eyes.  
  
"I need to leave. I have a friend who has been missing for ten years. Lyndette and I have reason to believe that he is still alive."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"Rule in my absence. I trust you to do a good job. We leave in a fortnight," I said, entrusting my kingdom to my best friend.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked in awe.  
  
"I would entrust you with my life," I said with a smile. "Place a guard outside Lyndettes room. I know my kingdom is safe but...," I broke off with a shrug.  
  
"I will do it myself," Haeathrad said with a smile, leaving the room. I sighed before yawning. I needed sleep in order to give up my kingdom, even if it was for only a little while.  
  
***************************  
  
Lyndettes Point of View  
  
***************************  
  
I smiled at the servant girl who was carrying away the soiled water from my bath. When she was gone, I silently walked over to the balcony. I sighed and thought of the last time I had stayed in this room. Legolas had been here and it was right after Aragorn's crowning. Gods how I missed him. I would give anything to have him back in my arms again. The only problem Aragorn and I faced was where to look. I had faith though. Aragorn still had contacts from his Ranger days so that would be helpful. 'Why didn't you come back to me?' I whispered as I touched the ring around my finger. I silently walked over to the bed and laid down as I began to cry myself to sleep as I had done many times in the past. 


End file.
